


Heart-Ache

by MightySoyBean



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySoyBean/pseuds/MightySoyBean
Summary: Hearing of someone you loved die is morose.But, witnessing them die in front of you is traumatizing.
Relationships: BLU Pyro/BLU Scout, Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Heart-Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just beginning to practice writing with little experience so far so sorry if you don't find it interesting or just don't like it!  
> I started this story around January 5th.

All the emotions raced through his mind as he repeats it in his head like a broken record,  
No matter how many times he tries to get it out of his mind, he still can’t forget those words   
“He’s Gone.”  
Tears streamed down the BLU Scout’s eyes and he bit his lips trying to prevent himself from sobbing out loud.  
He tried to keep his composure but all the shaking had him slid to the ground resting his back on the cold steel wall behind him.  
He felt like his world had shattered just like that. His best friend...was gone forever  
_Flashback_  
Scout swerves around the corner to get away from the flying bullets emitting from Sasha, Heavy’s most prized gun.  
In the corner of his eye he can see Pyro air blasting back the Soldier after he had finished setting the RED Demoman aflame.  
Pyro turns around to the sound of footsteps beside him, raising his flamethrower to prepare for any attackers drinking to flank him without looking.   
“Hey Mumbles! Nice work ya did the-”  
He was cut off by a startled jump as he is 2 centimeters away from a gleaming blue flame right in front of his face causing him to sweat.  
The arsonist realized who it was and quickly lowered their flame turning it off in the process, and he let out a quiet muffled   
“Mphh.” as an apology.   
Something didn’t feel right, he felt a chill down his spine as his instincts says something was watching them, He briefly looked behind his friend was a BLU Sniper with his Sniper rifle’s laser locking onto Pyro’s head.  
Scout’s eyes widen. His mouth opened to shout anything, anything to get the Arsonist’s attention that there was a Sniper right behind him. But it was too late.  
All he could hear was a single bullet and the sound of his Best Friend’s body crashing onto the dry earth.   
He stood there in trauma as his chest filled with utter rage as he swiftly swerved to the right pulling out his spare pistol before shooting the enemy Sniper in the heart causing him to fall back dropping the Rifle over the edge.  
He had no time to get angry. He had to get Pyro to Medic.  
He crouched down and swooped up his friend,His shoes pounded heavily across the ground causing mud to slash up Scout’s leg as he ran.  
He ran like never before, and yet even when he felt like he was going to pass out he pushed forward.  
“A-lmost...there”  
Scout slammed open the doors of the infirmary using his body as his leg finally gave out   
He fell to the floor with knees shaking as he slowly passes out barely managing to hear Medic  
Shouting out orders whilst turning on the medigun with a few clicks and clacks hanging on the ceiling.  
The BLU Scout’s vision blurred as he tries to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings,  
He slowly pulls himself up looking around as he’s sitting up on a cot next to a distressed looking Medic, along with a frown coming from Heavy who tried not to show it.

One look at both of their faces and instantly he could tell something went wrong.  
His face quickly switched to confused to concerned.  
Medic said the words that Scout who have never had ever wanted to hear in all his life.  
“He’s Gone”  
“Something vent vrong with ze Medigun and….”   
“Vell, he didn’t make it. Unfortunately.”   
Suddenly, Scout felt like his world gone black, He couldn’t move, He couldn’t speak,  
The only one who would always listen to him and the one who supported him the most was gone..”  
In the distance he could hear a thick Russian voice piercing through his thoughts as he slowly came back to reality.  
It was Heavy.  
“Why leetle man look sad?”  
Scout looks up as he maintains eye contact with the BLU Heavy, seeing him loom over him clearly looking concerned.  
Scout looks back down to think of what to say,  
“Uh N’othin?”  
Scout knew that wouldn't fool anyone, but he didn’t care.  
The little man can feel the chills run down his spine every time he glances towards Heavy. His pure blue eyes piercing through him like a bullet.  
BLU Heavy slowly gets up.  
Then there was silence.  
Curiosity got the better of him and wondered ig Heavy had given up and had walked away yet.   
Nope, only a gloved hand.  
Heavy’s to be exact.  
Scout hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.  
Heavy helps him up to his feet so he wouldn’t have his little baggy pants covered in lingering lint and salty tears. 

“Does leetle man vant to have lunch vith Heavy?”  
Then Scout looks surprised. Who knew the big man could be soft?  
He ‘d always seen Heavy roar of laughter as he releases hundreds of bullets flying into enemy RED’s in his sight.  
Bright shades of red spraying all over the walls as the fresh bullet wounds smoked though the flesh and red seeping through their garments.  
And yet that very man was standing in front of him with his hand out.  
Scout smiles   
He may never be able to replace or forget his best friend.  
But at least he would be able to have someone to talk about the good times they had with another.  
They stride out of base to the back where everyone else was sitting on rows of brick benches.  
In the corner of his eye he could see Spy offering a golden brown buttered croissant to the Sniper who only had a mug of black coffee for lunch. Scout guesses it was out of pity.  
His attention shifts to the Medic who was signaling them both to come over with a sandwich in his other gloved hand.  
Heavy nudges him forward and he slowly starts walking.  
They both settle down next to Medic as he passes sandwiches to them both.  
Scout fingers with the sandwich in his hand as little bread crumbs tumble to the grass.  
Then finally he takes a bite.  
He could taste the grainy texture of the bread compliments with the fleshy ham along with the savory stringy cheese.  
The nutty taste of the cheese reminded him of when Pyro had an idea that they would try to make a swiss cheese pizza with ham and pineapple.  
But their oven were filled with bronze pots and pans since they had no pot hangers in the kitchen. So they had to compromise by using Pyro’s flamethrower making the pizza crust a bit charred but the pizza was overall good.  
He sheds a tear of happiness as he quickly devoured the last of the sandwich.  
He had learned something new.   
The ability to move on..

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled on how to write in a Russian accent.


End file.
